Current practice involves a human operator who must determine overall asset state manually, or requires passing data to a central server and such overall asset state determination is made on the server itself by an operator. U.S. application Ser. No. 11/611,838 filed Dec. 15, 2006 discloses improvements in asset state determination and updating. However, problems in such areas remain.
An object of this invention is to overcome such problems.